Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module.
Background of the Related Art
Recently, interest in renewable energy in accordance with global environmental problems and depletion of coal fuels has been heightened. Research and development for solar energy generation, non-polluting energy source, among them have been actively conducted.
A solar cell to which solar energy generation principle is applied is a semiconductor device, which converts sunlight into electrical energy. Generally, the solar cell is made from a single crystal or polycrystalline or amorphous silicon-based semiconductor, and has a basic structure similar to a diode.
The solar cell has to have long-term exposure to the outside environment to easily absorb sunlight. Therefore, various packaging for protecting the solar cells may be carried out, and the solar cell is made in unit form. This unit is referred to as a solar cell module.
Generally, sheets used for the packaging of the solar cells use back sheet excellent in weather resistance and durability so as to stably protect the solar cells, even when exposed to the outside environment for more than 20 years.